Not too deep
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: A trip to the hospital makes Gibbs realise something.


It has been another stressful day and to top it off the FBI once again has muzzled in and taken charge of the case, the one Kate was actually leading, Gibbs didn't mind at all. To manage her anger she decides to head down to the gym and hit the bags instead of someone's face. She tapped her hands and got right to it. The thoughts ran through her head and she punched harder and harder. The annoying voice of FBI agent O'Doyle as he thanked them for turning the case over haunted her thoughts. She didn't realise that Gibbs had entered the gym and when he tapped her on the back she freaked and sprung into a protective stance. Gibbs puts his hands up in a sign of peace.

" Didn't mean to startle you" Gibbs said.

" Sorry. You scared me" Kate said putting her arms down and relaxing as she saw Gibbs' friendly face.

" I think you should go home" Gibbs said looking at her. He could see she was taking the take-over very seriously and blamed herself.  
" I would rather be here then home" she told him.

" Its been a long day, you need your rest" he said leaning forward and kissing her on the head. She felt herself settle down under the touch of his lips.

" Ok I will go home, I just need another 20 minuets ok" she said. Gibbs smiled and kissed her again before turning to leave.

Kate went back to punching the bag when she heard someone else with her.

" Gibbs its been like 2 seconds" she said before turning around.

" Sleeping with the boss, is that how you got the job" FBI agent O'Doyle said standing comfortably.

" What are you doing hear?" Kate asked.

" Well I just wanted to thank you personally for doing all the hard work for me. I mean you practically put the murderer in my lap" he said with a smug smile on his face.

" If it wasn't your chauvinistic boss you would have nothing to do with this case" Kate spat back.

" Would you be this pissed off at me if you were sleeping with me and not that old grandpa" he chuckled.

" I think its time you left" she said turning back to her bag.

" Or what you'll kick my ass" he said as he moved towards her and started to grab her.

" Get off me" Kate yelled trying to push him away. He kept grabbing at her, trying to force himself on her. Kate stopped struggling. O'Doyle got off her, turned around to leave and was met with Gibbs' fist.

" You have 2 seconds before I leave a round in your skull" Gibbs threatened. O'Doyle got up and left without a word. Gibbs turned to Kate who was just standing there.

" Are you ok?" he asked walking towards her. She looked down at her side and removed her hands. Gibbs saw the blood on her hands and on her side. He rushed over to her just before her legs gave out. He put his hand on the wound to keep the pressure on it. With his other and he grabbed his phone.

" Hello"

" DiNozzo. You still here?" Gibbs asked quickly.

" Yeah, I'm just shutting down my computer. Why?"

" Go get a car from out back and meet me out the front" Gibbs ordered.

" Ok. Is everything alright?" Tony asked but got no reply.

Gibbs Helped Kate to the elevator and the doors opened instantly. He bashed the button and the doors closed.

Tony sped the car to the front of the building. He got out and saw Gibbs carrying Kate out the front doors. Tony opened the back door for him.

" What happened?" Tony asked.

" O'Doyle stabbed her" he said gently placing her in the car.

" How?"

" She was down in the gym. He was waiting for her" Gibbs said.

" You drive" Gibbs ordered Tony as he got in the other back seat. He rested Kates head on his lap and took his over-shirt of and held it to her side to try and stop the bleeding. Kate twitched at the sudden pressure increase. Tony sped down the streets towards the hospital. Gibbs ran his hand along her forehead as he prayed she would be ok.

" Jet" Kate mumbled softly.

" Here Katie" he said softly in her ear and kissed her cheek. Gibbs looked up and saw Tony looking in the revision mirror. Gibbs starred back at him.

Soon enough they pulled up out the front of the hospital. Tony helped Gibbs get Kate out.

" Do you want me to wait?" Tony asked.

" No. Take the car back and go home" Gibbs told him.

" What do I tell the others?" he asked.

" Only if they ask. Or until we know more" Gibbs said. Tony made his way back to the driver side but stopped.

" Gibbs. I'm ok with it. You know you two" he said to Gibbs as he was about to enter the hospital. Gibbs gave a little smile and nod of the head.

Gibbs walked into the doors with Kate in his arms.

" I need a doctor" Gibbs said urgently.

" We have a free bed. The doctor will be 5 minutes" the nurse said. Gibbs didn't argue. He followed the nurse to the bed and carefully laid Kate down. The nurse took Gibbs shirt off the wound and cut Kate's top down the middle and examined the gash.

Gibbs was holding Kate's hand while talking to her softly.

" I'll get him" he said. Soon enough the doctor came in. He checked her wound thoroughly.

" The wound is deep but not deep enough to cause any damage. The location of it is pretty safe as it is mainly muscle so no arteries where hit. We can clean it up, stitch it closed and put you on some antibiotics and you can go home" he informed them. Gibbs felt a hole lot of weight lift of his shoulders at the good news. He still had growing anger inside towards O'Doyle. The doctor left and the nurse cleaned it up and then got the stitching kit out.

" Now this may sting a little but it will make the area numb" she said. Kate's hand tightened around Gibbs' hand. The doctor then came in and stitched her up and gave her the anti-biotics.

" Now no sudden movements for about 2 days, just so it has time to start healing. If the swelling doesn't go down or it looks red and pussy come back straight away. They should be ok to be taken out in about 14-17 days. Any questions?" the doctor told then as he put a dressing over the top of it.

" I'm a field agent so would this stop me from doing that?" Kate asked softly.

" I would suggest desk work for the next 2 weeks. I'm sorry" he said then left. The nurse brought in a wheelchair.

" Now do you guys have a way home?" the nurse asked helping Kate into the wheelchair. Kate looked up at Gibbs.

" Tony took the car" he said.

" That's ok we can call a cab if you like" she suggested.

" Thankyou" Kate said. The nurse went and called a cab for them and Gibbs wheeled Kate out of the room and to the nurses station.

" There will be one out the front in 10 minuets" she said with a smile.

Gibbs wheeled Kate out the front and they waited for the cab.

" How are you feeling?" He asked kneeling down in front of her.

" Tired and sore" she said with a hint of a smile.

" The sooner we get you home the sooner you can go to bed" he said pushing hair out of her face. He went to stand up but Kate grabbed his hand and stopped him.

" Thank you" she said with a soft smile.

" You don't need to thank me" he said then kissed her. The cab pulled up and Gibbs helped Kate into the back, took the wheelchair back in and then hoped in the passenger side. He gave the driver the address and he took off.

They pulled up out the front of Gibbs' house and he payed the driver and got Kate out and inside where it was warmer.

" Why are we here?" she asked as he helped her down the hall to his bedroom.

" So I can take care of you" he said as they entered his room. He sat her down on his bed.

" I don't have any clothes" she said as he started to un-dress her.

" Your forgetting who's house your in" he said with a little grin. He went over to his dresser and grabbed an old top and pulled it over her head. He helped her lay down and gently took of her shoes, socks and pants and then tucked her into bed.

" Where are you sleeping?" she asked quietly.

" With you"

" You promise?"

" Promise" he said, kissed her cheek and then left the room. He went and locked the front door and checked everything else. He went down stairs and called Tony.

" DiNozzo" Tony answered.

" Tony, Kate's fine" Gibbs told him.

" Thank god. So are you coming in tomorrow?" he asked.

" No. Kate is going to need some help. Just be and you and McGee. You need to bust your ass to get the case back into our hands." He ordered.

" Yes boss. One thing, Abby will try and get hold of Kate" he said.

" She asked?" Gibbs asked.

" She saw me come back into the lot" Tony told him.

" I'll call her. Get some sleep" Gibbs said then hung up. Next was to ring Abby.

He had to assure her Kate was ok over and over again. Eventually she believed him and agreed to go to bed.

Gibbs went back up to his bedroom where Kate was lying quietly sleeping. He got un-dressed and hoped into bed next to her. He felt her hand grab his. He looked over at her and there was a soft smile on her face. He leant over and gave her a gentle kiss.

" I love you Jethro" she said softly. Gibbs was surprised. They have been seeing each other for only 6 months and that's exactly how he felt at this time. Just never realised it until tonight.

" I love you to" he said back with another kiss. He settled down next to her and went to sleep.


End file.
